


Bless The Squirrels

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Couples Meme [2]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Silica has a little trouble with homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless The Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filliam/gifts).



> Prompt: Having A Hard Time Doing Homework - Lisbeth x Silica

The best thing about the SAO Survivor School was that Lisbeth could find people. Specifically she could find Silica-- and it was terrible, really, that they had spent so long using these names that they felt more natural to respond to than their own. That, frustratingly, it was natural to pen _Lisbeth_ at the end of her homework, the same way that all her weaponwork had borne that name in her shop.

But, she could find Silica. During lunch, curled up on a bench in the courtyard, chewing on the end of her pencil.

She was cute. Though Lisbeth found herself looking instinctively for Pina, the same way she had been ever since they had first met outside the game. Pina was a part of Silica the same way her maul was a part of her, and to see them separated was always strange. A little less strange now, since the creation of New Aincrad, but strange all the same. 

Today though, Silica appeared to have acquired a small legion of squirrels in lieu of a dragon. 

As Lisbeth watched her, one of the squirrels perched on the back of the bench tracked Silica's pencil as she penned a few more lines on her paper and settled to consider it again. Then, screeching, it flung itself off the bench and onto her lap, snatched the corner of the loose leaf, and bounded down onto the grass with a bunch of it's brethren.

“Hay! I need that!”

In a flurry, they made off with Silica's work while the <<Beast Tamer>> was still trying to stand up after them, darting across the campus yard and up a distant tree. Silica's whole expression fell at the sight.

“What did they take?” Lisbeth questioned, dropping her bag on the bench next to the other girl. The pout was sort of endearing; Silica had managed to keep that innocence about her even throughout SAO, and it was sweet.

“...those were my notes for science.”

Possibly with doodles of Pina in the margins. Lisbeth wasn't jealous; she designed weapons in the spaces between lines, after all, and Silica was entitled to like what she liked. She did, after all, like Lisbeth, and if she questioned that too hard she would come up with all the reasons why she _shouldn't_. 

“It's okay. You can come over to my house and we'll work through it together.”

Silica brightened up at once, and Lisbeth thanked the squirrels.


End file.
